User talk:Keewa
Hi and welcome to the PotBS Wiki, Keewa! Thanks for your edit to the 'Lexington' Mastercraft Brig page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the tutorial on the Central Wikia. * A list of most help pages can be found in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or the tutorial on the Central Wikia. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- McCullogh (Talk) 11:58, 6 September 2012 The Santa Rosa Awesome addition of the Santa Rosa..Thanks! I made a few minor additions about what the refit gets you. I just figured the bonus levels by comparing the stats, and lord knows math isn't my greatest strength so if you've seen posted numbers that disagree with mine, by all means correct me. And welcome to the wiki. --McCullogh, Admin and Chief bottle washer 14:53, September 6, 2012 (UTC)--McCullogh 14:46, September 6, 2012 (UTC) HI Keewa, for not knowing what your doing you did a great job on that SR page. You are right, I just figured the bonuses by looking at the differences so i may have missed something. But its nice to at least have some info on what your refit gets you. Sometimes they will post that info in the patch notes when they introduce a new ship or refit, but I didn't see anything like that this time. IceCreamKitten and ClericTaven are the brains behind this wiki, they are both IT people so if you need technical advice check in with them. ICK has been making some great changes to the coding on the site and CT is a machine when it comes to adding new pages. I stick to content update and making sure the wiki is an objective source of info myself. --McCullogh (Talk) Admin and Chief bottle washer 14:31, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up, I passed your message on to IceCreamKitten...he's the technical wiz. Odd that it would show that way for you, the wiki is black with white lettering....I'm sure he will have the answer for you. --McCullogh (Talk) Admin and Chief bottle washer 23:05, October 1, 2012 (UTC) How i can add fix a ship?? I cant see the page i added yesterday, the Vulcan frigate, in the list of "Ships Overview by Level" Do you know how i can fix that? Maximus Thnx for the help Hi, wanna thank you for editing the vulcan frigate, kinda new on this wiki, altought i try to help... I would like to learn, how i can modify the templates as you did to create new pages on the right way. EDIT: Just added the 'Eagle' frigate, and did the scout tag, but yet, dont apear on the list ships overview by lv..., im guessing something went wrong again, this time i took the code from the minerva mc, since is close to the eagle in stats (fore and aft guns), Maximus